


Pied-a-terre

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [845]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Is Tony being framed? Or is something else going on?





	Pied-a-terre

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/24/2001 for the word [pied-a-terre](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/08/24/pied-a-terre).
> 
> pied-a-terre  
> A temporary or second place of lodging.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #492 Plant.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Pied-a-terre

Tony missed Kate. His goldfish Kate wasn't the same even though he got her as a reminder of the human Kate. Of course, he didn't even have access to goldfish Kate right now. 

Someone had broken into his apartment, so now he was staying at his pied-a-terre, Gibbs’ house. He hoped goldfish Kate was ok. He hadn't had a chance to check on her. He was living out of his go bag, right now.

The strange thing was so far they hadn't found anything taken from his home. They had found a few things that had been planted at his apartment, which made no sense. Why would someone break in just to plant things?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
